Two Sides of Destiny
by colorguardlover
Summary: Its is about a young girl named Destiny who is an angel. Along with her partner Aqua they start working for Koenma and Destiny falls in love with one of them. Mature for later


Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, not me or the moon, Yoshihiro Togashi and thank god he created it.

Chapter One:

When Destiny turned fifteen she was transported to the world of the gods. Destiny has a little pass shoulder length, light strawberry blond hair with sparkling blue-gray eyes. She has a light complexion. There were many girls the same age as her training and leading the spirits to their world. The world of the gods is also called spirit world. It is the resting point before the spirits move on to the land of the dead to start their journeys in that land. Here is where Destiny became an Angel of Light. Every angel had a different skill for the most part, some used swords, staffs, etc but all of them used spiritual energy.

All the angels had different elements as well. It is fairly easy to tell which angel controls which element because that is how the different angels are categorized by. It is rather weird that people call them "angels" even though they can kill. The only angels that are not capable of killing are the angels of life and of water. These angels are pair with other types of angels who are capable of killing.

Destiny has only barely mastered the staff and is a expert at wielding swords. Destiny's emotions control her and if she cares about someone she will protect that person with her life without consult about her own

Destiny was paired with, Aqua, an angel of water. In her angel form, Aqua had icy blue wings and her defense is amazing. Her human form had dark brown hair that went to lower back and chocolately brown eyes. Her complexion was light as well. The way the two of them got along well and how well they work together. It was obvious at the beginning that they were going to make a great team. Most of the people at spirit world are girls or angels yet there is handful of guys. They were the ones that did most of the battling and hand to hand combat while the angels usually cased spells and used more spirit energy techniques.

Seeing that Destiny and Aqua had such a high success rate on all their assignments, they were assigned to work along the guys. Destiny and Aqua now have to work with Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, and the baka according to Destiny, Kuwabara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Destiny's perception)&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe we have to get our assignments from Koenma!" Aqua said angrily.

"It sucks doesn't it," I replied dully not really interested in team and the fact that I hate Koenma didn't help the situation at hand.

Aqua and I were heading to Koenma's office to meet the guys. I was just about to teleport us when Aqua spoke. When I did, we landed in the shadow of the corner to the right of Koenma's desk. Before we had teleported we had masked our spirit energy and we in our normal forms. We were also weaponless, for various reasons, except for Aqua's staff that she had transformed into a sparkling diamond stone that was held in place with dragon claws.

"So we are having, "angels" help us on our missions from now on?" We heard one of the boys questioned.

"Angels? They are not capable of fighting," We heard the tallest one with orange hair ask.

"Okay," I answered coldly and sarcastically while Aqua and I stepped out of the shadows.

"Huh?" the same boy said stupidly while turning around.

"Oh! Hello, Destiny, Aqua," Koenma greeted, "Meet the guys, Kurama, Hiei, Yuske, and Kuwabara," said motioning to each.

"Hello," I said with fake cheerfulness adding, "Oh! Kuwabara I am very capable of fighting and killing. Though Aqua here cannot kill but will fight."

"Why can't Aqua kill?" Yusuke questioned.

"I can't kill because my powers are mostly defense and healing. Seeing that the Water and Life Angels can't kill, we are paired up with another angel," Aqua said calmly.

"What type of angel are you, Destiny?" Kurama asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Light," I answered shyly, Kurama was so hot.

"Light?" Hiei repeated, "You look more like an angel of darkness or of death then of light."

"I didn't think that Angels of Light didn't wear all black," Kuwabara stated stupidly.

"BAKA!!!!! I don't have a dress code; I can wear what I want!" I growled, "It's not my fault that I am an Angel of light. And you're right you didn't think!"

"Hn, Koenma, why are we being paired with these pathetic females?" Hiei said, seeing that he was unable to sense any spiritually energy.

'That just hit a nerve,' I said mentally to myself.

Koenma started to say something by I cut him off by summoning a fireball and threw it at Hiei. He blocked it but seemed to have trouble with it. While the smoke was still in the room Aqua and I had regained our wings because we were so frustrated. When the smoke cleared the guys were surprised by our sudden transformations. Aqua's long brown hair waved in the wing created form my attack. Her wings were and icy blue color as well as her eyes. She was a few inches shorter than me, but not by much. I also had gained my wings. They were silver and my eyes also match my wings. The reason the guys thought that I was an angel of darkness and or death is because I was wearing a black spaghetti strap top that show my midriff. I also had black flares with chains on the sides, and I had a chain around my neck and on my wrists. The reason I so dress like this was because I lost a bet with Aqua

"Whoa! Did your eye color just change?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes and no," I answered.

"Yes and no?" he repeated confused.

"No because this is my natural color and yes because I have blue eyes in my disguised form," I explained.

Aqua and I then shifted into our human forms was again. We usually do not remain in our angel forms for very long.

"So I am not confused, how many forms do you have?" Yuske asked.

"Aqua has three or four, " I answered.

I missed a comment made by Aqua for I was preoccupied with the fact that there was a plus side to this situation. The rumors were true; the two demons were hot!

"Anyways, girls, you will haft to get used to living' in the human world again," Koenma said.

"What school are you sending us to now?" I sighed sadly.

"Destiny, you won't be going to school seeing that you are already at the college level, and Aqua, will be going to Sarayashiki high, with Yuske and Kuwabara and I will be putting her in all the same classes as Yuske," he explain.

"What!! That means that I will have to go to all my classes," Yuske whined.

Koenma who was ignoring Yuske's last comment continued, "Genkai said that you may stay with her. She actually requested that she work with you, Destiny, I guess your rep. has spread even to the human world."

It was then a completely random thought popped into mind. "Koenma, I know this is off topic but what I don't understand is that I am a demon that is an angel of light. I am pretty sure that my parents aren't youkai," I asked Koenma.

"I was told that I might have to explain that to you," Koenma sighed.

"Your parents are demons, fox and wolf to be exact," Koenma started.

"That can't be right," I said," I know for a fact that my parents are human."

"The ones you know," Koenma said.

(Out of Destiny's preception)

"So I was adopted?" Destiny asked curiously. Mentally cursing her mind.

"Yes your demon parents left you in Genkai's care and gave you to the parents you once knew," Koenma explained.

"Once knew??" Kurama said, "Are you saying that Destiny's human parents died??"

"Yes, Kurama, Destiny's human parents are dead and she only knew them from the age of two months to fifteen," Koenma started, "When she "disappeared" so to say, her human parents when insane after losing her."

"I thought so," She said sadly fighting against tears that were close to coming, "umm... What happened to my demon parents???"

"They died a day after they gave you to Genkai," Koenma answered," Destiny; I have a mission for you."

"Nani??"

"You will be training the guys twice a week for the next three months."

"They are in trouble," Aqua teased," Destiny may be nice now but she can be VERY EVIL when she is training."

"I am not being trained by a weak baka female," Hiei growled, "Especially a fox-wolf youkai."

"You can start later," Koenma said to Destiny over ruling Hiei.

"Well, what shall we do now?" Destiny asked Aqua and anyone who was listening which rules out Kuwabara and Yuske who zoned out and Hiei seemed to be in his own world.

Kurama thoughts

'Destiny is a fox-wolf youkai? I can not believe that she didn't even know? I wonder what is up with that. I can not wait to get to know this female and her friend as well...but Destiny is extremely pretty,' I thought to myself.

Out of Kurama's thoughts

Hiei's thoughts

'Why do I have to be so mean to Destiny?' I asked myself, 'WHAT!!! Hiei what are you thinking?? Thinking these things about a petty female!!!'

Out of Hiei's thoughts

"Why don't we go to the human world," Kurama suggested, "We can show you around."

Destiny and Aqua exchanged glances before nodding this would be a good way to get to know the guys. Kurama opened a portal and they all stepped through excepted for Koenma who had gone back to his paper work. They landed in the woods close to the street where Genkai lived. The woods were beautiful according to Destiny who loved nature. What surprised Kurama and the other guys is that Hiei decided to tag along instead of taking off like he usually would. They headed to the street and there they decided to show Aqua where her school was so knew she where she was going to have to drag Yuske. Yuske just sighed and ignored the school unaware that Aqua is strong enough dragging him to school very easily. Then Keiko appeared from the school grounds and walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Keiko said happily.

"Hey Keiko," Yuske said.

"I haven't met you two before," Keiko said cheerfully to Destiny and Aqua.

"I am Destiny and this is Aqua," Destiny said kindly, "Yuske called you Keiko, right?"

"Yes, my name is Keiko nice to meet you," Keiko confirmed.

'Boring meaningless human conversation,' Hiei said, 'through Destiny is a demon she seems to get along with humans well.'

"So, I take you two are the ones that get to help the guys with the missions," Keiko said carrying on the conversation.

"Hey, Keiko is there any go malls around here?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Yeah two," Keiko replied as Destiny started to tune out that conversation already knowing that Aqua could talk about stuff like that for hours which she didn't mind.

Except for the fact, which is she would rather be shopping.

Kurama and Yuske decided that they should show the girls were they could be found if they needed anything. They showed them where the arcade was which is where they could almost definitely find either Yuske or Kuwabara. Keiko had tagged along to keep Yuske out of trouble and as well to talk to Aqua. Destiny walked next to Kurama and Yuske who were leading and Keiko, Aqua, Kuwabara, and Hiei followed behind them at the moment. They then headed over to Kurama's school. Where Kurama was mobbed by human girls much to Kurama's dislike until Yuske yelled, "GET THE FUCK AWAY!!" for he was also stuck in the middle of the fangirl circle with the rest of them.

"See ya, at school Shuiichi!" the mob called as they walked away.

"Human girls," Kurama sighed once they were out of earshot.

Destiny giggled at this and Yuske start antagonizing Kurama for his fan club.

Then Kuwabara's stomach growled and they realized that it was about six and so they headed to Mc Donald's which wasn't too far away from here. When they arrived and order they picked a big booth next to a window and sat down to eat. Destiny sat next to Kurama and Aqua while Keiko sat on the left of Yusuke who sat next to Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama sat on the outside of the giant red booth. Destiny talked a lot to Kurama while Hiei merely listened in while he ate his vanilla ice cream which was the only reason Hiei came in other wise he would not bother going into a place crowded with humans. Destiny had started flirting with Kurama and Hiei which was very interesting for both, Kurama and HIEI blushed sometime with in that conversation. Destiny told them about how she and Aqua were first sent to America on smaller cases but then they were sent back to Japan to work on bigger missions. Destiny and Aqua only remained in America for a few months but they had a lot of fun. In America Aqua and Destiny found their love for dance clubs. Aqua had joined their conversation when Destiny phone cell rang.

"Hello?" Destiny answered.

"Destiny you and the guys have a mission come to spirit world," Koenma said simply.


End file.
